This invention relates to a bearing device and to a turbomachine having a bearing device.
The design of a turbomachine, in particular of an aircraft engine, is initially based on certain required performance characteristics. Only then are the loads applied on the bearing devices and other mechanical components determined. This can lead to an engine being optimized for a high performance for example, resulting in a very high thrust load that must be withstood by bearing devices.